


A Dollar on the Hip, A Night with those Lips

by Nakichan



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, craig bein a ho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakichan/pseuds/Nakichan
Summary: 'He knew that no one was judging him, but that didn't stop him from feeling like every single person in there was staring him down. Knew that going here wasn't really morally or ethically wrong, but the social stigma had burrowed itself a nice little hole in his think pan and Tweek couldn't help but freak out just a little.'Tweek Tweak knew just the place he was going into, but he didn't expect to end up gaining anything from it.





	A Dollar on the Hip, A Night with those Lips

Tweek hated clubs like these... No, that wasn't right, Tweek didn't hate the clubs for existing, places like these served a purpose and Tweek wouldn't deny how useful they could be to the right person. No, what he hated was going to clubs like these, feeling the utter paranoia and slight shame hot on his face. He knew that no one was judging him, but that didn't stop him from feeling like every single person in there was staring him down. Knew that going here wasn't really morally or ethically wrong, but the social stigma had burrowed itself a nice little hole in his think pan and Tweek couldn't help but freak out just a little.

Going with a group lessened the tension, usually, but tonight he was going it alone, making the twitchy blonde nervous beyond belief. He had come on a recommendation from his friend Clyde. 'You gotta see this guy!' he said, 'he is totally your type.' he insisted, and Tweek couldn't find it in him to say 'no'. So, there he was, standing in front of a strip club, clutching the hem of one of the few nice dress shirts he had.

In he walked, the air already fueled with familiar smells, tobacco laced with the burn of rum and gin. The noise that clubs called music, thrumming and embeding their beats deep into his bones, making Tweek give a more erratic twitch. Once he acclimated himself to the environment, it wasn't so bad, but the amount of people did nothing for his anxiety. So, he did what any anxious, alone adult might do, bought himself a drink and settled himself down at a table not too far-but not too close- to the stage.

After a few sips in, head feeling slightly lighter and heart a little less heavy, the lights seemed to dim and change. He honestly didn't even hear the low, booming voice of the announcer, all he heard was the shift of music, all he saw was the man now striding his way onto the stage.

The music thrummed as the dancer looked over the crowd, hands slowly raising as fingers dragged along his sides, drawing Tweek's full attention to his body. Lean muscle, fair skin, over a well toned body that seemed strong yet lithe from what he assumed was years of practice. Green eyes followed the finger tips upwards, watching the catch of fishnet against somewhat calloused tips, over a thin blue top that hugged that torso tight.

Further upwards, to the lips, pink and somewhat thin, but parted ever so slightly and drawn up into a smirk. All leading up to a set of piercing blues, tufts of raven black hair falling just so that it only obscured them by a fraction. This was the guy... This had to be the guy, Tweek had never seen him before and he was fairly certain that he'd remember a man who left him feeling overwhelmed with his gaze alone.

Then it started.

The song picked up, lyrics obscured by the thrum of the electro beat, and he started to moved. Hips swaying, catching eyes as feet carried him around the stage, only making Tweek notice the tight shorts the man was wearing and, dear god, they hugged those hips just right to tease the skin of his ass and those lines that led to something much more dangerous. It was then that Tweek had to take a very, very long sip of his drink, faced flushed a deep red hue.

When he set the glass down again, though, there were those eyes again, staring right at him, right. Fucking. At him. At least that's what it felt like, but Tweek didn't shrink away, even leaning forward a bit. The dancer gave a wink, and whether or not it was meant for him, it made Tweek feel a flutter in his gut. Hands roamed back down, the ravenette descending to his knees, fingers crossing the expanse of smooth thigh skin as those knees parted.

Back beautifully arched, hips rolling, _'dancing'_ , but Tweek honestly would call that _'air fucking'_. He knew his audience, and any man sitting close enough to see the subtle stutter and jerk could imagine himself grasping those hips and- fuck. Tweek twitched, trying to bring his head out of that dangerous space as the lithe man rose to his feet, sauntering at the edge of the stage. Bending low, fingers of men that were close enough reaching, slipping bills into those tight shorts of his.

He didn't dare-he wouldn't, he shouldn't, but Tweek's feet were moving before he could control himself. Taking a shuddered breath, he fished a few bills from his pocket, cheeks still stained an embarrassed red. The raven haired male made it over to him, raising a brow and a knowing grin on his face. He moved to kneel, reaching out and taking Tweek's trembling hand and making him gasp, helping him slip those bills in with the slightest brush of fingers to surprisingly soft skin.

"Next time, you do it just like that. Thanks, babe." The tone of his voice was low, somewhat monotone, but there was a hint of a heat to it that had Tweek melting. Oh god, _he just touched a dancer_. Was he _allowed?_ ... For that matter, the _dancer_  touched _him_  , held his goddamn hand! Tweek watched him go, mouth slightly agape.

Tweek went back to his seat in utter disbelief, but couldn't bring it to himself to look away from the stage. Watching as the ravenette made his rounds, hips moving, hands teasing just what _could be_  to men with weak wills and loose wallets. " _And that was Azure Adonis, everybody, wasn't he a treat?"_   The sudden voice of the announcer startled him, trying to fight the feeling of loss that was trying to overtake him as the man called 'Adonis' left the stage.

Glass empty, hormones an absolute mess, and mind in places that were pretty much gutter level at that point, Tweek resolved to buying himself another drink. It wasn't that he _planned_  on staying there longer than he already had been, but his hopes were that a drink would make his head fuzzy enough to drown out the sudden heat that raged in his gut. Hell, he'd pull what Clyde always did and call him to come pick him up if it got back enough, the guy deserved it for making him go alone.

Sidling up to the bar, Tweek flagged down the bartender, ordering another drink before leaning one elbow onto the dark wood of the bar. He put his face in his hands, feeling the heat radiating off of absolutely red cheeks and practically hearing his pulse in his own head. This was an awful idea, as hot as the guy on stage was there was no way he had a chance with a guy like that, _especially_  since he was a dancer. And if Clyde wanted him to come just so he could have better masturbation material... he needed to simultaneously thank and punch the guy for being a dick of a friend.

The cold glass slid smoothly onto the countertop in front of him, Tweek wrapping his somewhat shakey hand around the glass before putting it to his forehead. It was a lame way to try and cool his face some, but he couldn't care less after putting the glass to his lips and taking a very long sip. "Oh- hello there, shy boy, didn't figure you'd still be hanging around." Almost choking on his drink at the new, somewhat familiar voice, Tweek slowly looked behind him.

It was then that he knew he was in a suddenly _very_  dangerous situation.

Behind him was the ravenette from the stage, a little more dressed... and by that he meant that 'Adonis' had slipped on a leather jacket and a pair of knee high boots. It was more clothes, technically, but _barely_  . The man raised an eyebrow, a coy grin on his lips as he gestured to the empty barstool next to Tweek. "This seat open, babe? Or should I go find a less cozy spot?" Tweek swore his heart had somehow stopped, and this was some twisted afterlife between heaven and all.

"Uh- I-I mean, gah!" Tweek gave a nervous twitch, something that only seemed to make 'Adonis' amused if that gleam in his eyes was any indication. "G-go ahead, it's uh... it's free." ... What was he saying? *Was he really inviting a stripper to sit with him?* Tweek was in over his head, there was no life line either, and he was fairly certain he just might drown.

'Adonis' slipped into the seat next to Tweek with an ease that made it seem like his every move was effortless and he was holding in the urge to comment on it. No, he took up his drink again instead, taking a heavy sip as the stripper waved to the bartender, who immediately took up making him a drink that he probably ordered frequently- no need for an order. "So," came the drawl of that deeper tone, making Tweek's full attention draw his way, "you seem like you could use a little bit more confidence."

Tweek sputtered at the sudden statement, looking up at him, bewildered, only making the dancer grin again. "Wh-what... I mean, I was just nervous! That's all, never uh... P-put money up *like that* before..." He mumbled, trying to brush it off even though he was no where near as smooth.

There was a small chuckle, their conversation only briefly interrupted by the set of another glass on the counter. 'Adonis' picked the glass up, giving a motion of 'cheers' to Tweek before lifting it to his lips. It was increasingly hard not to stare as thin lips encircled the rim, leaving a faint bit of gloss against the glass as it was brought away. "As sudden as this might be, I have... a proposition for you." he offered, that coy grin softening ever so slightly as their eyes met.

"P-Proposition?!"

Tweek looked incredibly surprised, and it was clearly obvious where his mind had gone from just the blush on his cheeks, the look in his eyes. Another chuckle, blowing up into a full blown laugh as the ravenette's lips changed from the soft grin to a smirk. "Not quite that, but close~" He teased, reaching over and tracing the back of Tweek's knuckles with one callous fingertip, sending a shiver down Tweek's spine. "Let me teach you confidence, show you just how to handle yourself in a place like this. All _you_  have to do is pay a small fee~"

*Right* , before anything else, dancers in clubs like these were looking to make money, Tweek knew that, he knew full well this was a grab for a gig to make a cool buck. He _knew_  this was him being appealed to his low confidence, it was obvious to anyone with eyes to see that posture for what it was. The curve of 'Adonis' back as he leaned over the bar, fingertip circling the rim of the glass, eyes half lidded and burning with his gaze, lips continuing in that ever present coy smirk that made promises... Dirty, heated, _desirable_  promises that Tweek was falling victim to.

"What would you do? I-If I decided to, uh, s-say yes?" Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to seem hesitant, to seem like he was truly thinking this over. He might as well have slapped the cash into the ravenette's palm already, with the look he was giving him. "You and I, a back room, low lights, a cushy chair..." He spoke slow, only seeming to scoot closer, that hand that was teasing his knuckles now laying right overtop his hand. Oh good god, _the pressure_  , he couldn't back down now- he was right where the dancer wanted him to be, vulnerable, wanting, breaking, _submitting._

"I can show you just what having a good time can be like."

The blonde was almost dumbstruck at just how forward he was being, mostly from lack of experience. Well, not complete lack, Tweek had a few dancers come onto him before when he came with the guys, but they usually flocked back to the more social of the bunch. Knowing for a fact that they were more than happy to shell out money for a good time just by their attitudes. Tweek was usually quiet, blending into the back, not wanting to get too involved, just came along because everyone else insisted he needed to get out more. Now, though, now he was the center of this man's attention, and it truly felt like it.

Azure eyes, fitting of his stage name, bore into him with a soft, but heated, gaze, not too intense like he just knew Tweek would bolt from too much pressure. The barest skin to skin contact, just their hands, like a shock of static to his system that went straight to his gut. His mouth felt a bit dry, and Tweek wanted to blame it on the air, the smoke, the alcohol, but he knew what it was.

"O... Okay."

That was clearly the only permission needed, as the hand that was once on top of his own slipped effortlessly into holding their palms together instead. Tweek's breath hitched as he was pulled from his seat, drink completely forgotten as those tempting lips uttered a 'follow me' - as if he had a choice. His feet were definitely not following the utter panic that his mind was trying to shout underneath the river of rum and lust that swept through his thoughts. Through a set of curtains, down a hall that he didn't even bother to glance at, and to a room with a large, heavy looking door.

Crossing that doorway, once Adonis had opened it, felt like crossing some sort of threshold into unknown territory. Soft, black velvet couch with a matching chair nearby, sheer white curtains draped for decoration, it was clear someone had taken into account how to make someone feel comfortable... Tweek's eyes, however, weren't exactly focused on the decor, but on the man standing in the middle of the lavish room. Jacket sliding off toned shoulders, tossed over the back of the arm chair.

Their eyes met again and Tweek realized he had just been standing there, staring like an idiot for the past moment, and it seemed the same realization came to the ravenette as a knowing smirk crossed those lips of his. "Make yourself comfortable, babe, unless you would rather be the one giving a lap dance~" came the gentle tease, which made Tweek turn red.

"R-right." Tweek walked over, settling himself down on the couch and taking a deep breath, waiting, trying to find his center to prime him for this. From unseen speakers, a slow, heady rhythm played, the distinct sound of piano and saxophone playing. It was much easier on the ears than the electro music going on outside the room, which remarkably he could barely hear anymore.

There was an appreciative hum from at his right, drawing Tweek's attention to Adonis and- good god when did he get so close? "You know, you look much more relaxed like this already." He said with a raised brow, moving to stand straight in front of him. "Could it be the lack of people... Maybe the music... Or could it be you can't think of anything else but what's right in front of you~?"

Tweek wanted to blurt out _'all three'_ but kept that to himself, not even having the time to answer as the ravenette slid into his lap. Knees placed on either side of the blonde's legs, entrapping him against the cushioning behind him. He gave an audible gulp, one that drew a chuckle from the dancer in his lap. "You can touch you know, or do you need me to guide those trembling hands of yours again?"

Coming from any other man, that line would have sounded like he was being mocked, like it was a pure insult. Coming from the azure _creature_  in his lap it was an allure, an endearing remark that meant he had made the ravenette _r_ _emember_  him... even if what he remembered was a little embarrassing. "Uh, w-where is... okay?" Tweek almost wanted to smack himself for not knowing these kinds of things, but his brain was kind enough to throw him a bone and remind him that this was his first lap dance.

It clearly didn't make the man in his lap think any less of him, it seemed, as those nimble hands took his own again and set them on the soft curves of hips. Fingers twitching and rubbing a bit against the fabric of Adonis' shorts, a shiver running up his spine once more then dropping straight into his gut. "Good, very good." Was the small bit of praise given from above, lighting a fire in his chest. From there, the dance truly started.

As if on time with the dancer's thoughts, the piano picked up a low thrum just as those hips rolled down into his lap. Tweek sucked in a breath, watching as that roll slowly made it's way up, chest arching. Fingers flat against the top of his chest and sliding down the smooth, curved center of his chest. The blonde held back a small groan, distracting himself by massaging the tips of his fingers into raised hips, making Adonis give a small noise that was like a spike of pure heat stabbing into his gut.

"Uhh~ yes, just like that, now up the sides."

Out of all the things that could have made Tweek make a noise, it was those words that made him give a soft noise. Fingers shaking ever so slightly, his hands obeyed the command, drawing slowly up the dancer's side reveling in the feel of skin against skin. Arms reached out, slipping around the blonde's shoulders and their bodies only drawing closer together. Their eyes locked, he could still feel the heat of Adonis grinding down into his lap, just _barely_  against where he needed it most.

Tweek didn't expect to see the man in his lap looking just as excited as he himself felt. Cheeks flushed with desire, eyes half lidded and lips parted in a silent 'ahh~' as if just the feel of bodys pressed together was getting him excited. Either this man was an insanely good actor or really turned on by his job, but honestly either way it was _amazing._  One of the ravenette's hands went up, carding his fingers through blonde locks, gently tugging and drawing his head back, exposing his neck.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Letting loose like this, wouldn't you like feeling like this more often?" The words were against his neck now, lips not quite touching but hot breath melting against his skin and drawing a low, needy groan from Tweek. His own hands drifted back down, gripping lightly onto those hips and rolling his own up in return, making the both of them give somewhat shocked, but definitely pleased moans. "Y-yes, I would." He murmured in return, far gone into all the sensations.

A small chuckle and the azure eyed man was drawing away, taking some of his heat with him, making Tweek resist the urge to give a whine at the loss. Hands were pulled away, his own drawing back hesitantly as positions switched, Adonis now sitting with his back facing Tweek. Ass squarely planted into his lap, legs draped down the front of the couch, leaning back against Tweek's chest. "Arms _around_  me, babe." he encouraged, and Tweek obliged without question, arms wrapping around that svelt waist.

Hips began to roll against, this time the grind _much_  firmer, more delibarate in drawing out those low, lustful groans from his client. The ravenettes arms went back, looping behind Tweek's head as his back arched into what Tweek could only describe as a perfectly taut bow. He leaned his head forward, into the crook of the Adonis' neck, taking note from him and not quite pressing lips to skin. Letting warm breath ghost over skin as a ripple of goose flesh raised itself, and Tweek swore he saw the man shiver in delight.

Fingers dug a bit into soft curves, pulling the dancer down more directly against him, the friction both delicious and torturous, another dual moan echoing around the room. Tweek could feel those legs draped over his own trembling with what he assumed to be arousal. Lip between his teeth, worrying it a bit raw as his whole body felt the ache for _more._  To bare everything, press skin to skin, run his hands over the other and see just how lewd the man could really get.

As if going by his fantasies alone, his own hands trailed up a bare chest, tracing lines of muscle lightly. Hips stuttered some in his lap, as if Adonis hadn't quite been expecting him to get a little more forward in his touch. He didn't seem to dislike it, though, pressing his chest up into the touch and giving a moan of encouragement. *How much time did they have? How far could they go?* The thoughts were fleeting but held in the back of his mind, a little worrisome, but something was just telling him to enjoy it while it lasted, to throw caution to the wind and let _go._

So he did, Tweek gently tugging the dancer back towards his chest, which to his only slight surprise the man didn't protest. Back pressed firmly to chest as his hips rolled up more, rutting slow but hard through the layers of clothes. A louder moan graced his ears in reward, a deep sound that seemed to come from Adonis' core. "A-ahh, fuck, there we go, like that-!" It wasn't so much a _'dance'_ at this point, in fact the only bit you could even call a dance anymore was the roll and movement of the lithe body on top of him... *He wanted to fuck this man...* and the alcohol had long worn itself away, so the excuse of inebriation was out the window.

There was a slight turn in his lap, just so darkened green could meet electric blue in a gaze that spoke of a deep seated heat. Lips parted as their foreheads touched, breath mingling only inches between them, and never had Tweek wanted to close a distance more than then. A kiss, though, a kiss seemed like a boundary that he was reserved to cross, one that was something he would only do should they be commited to more than simply a hard tease. It seemed the same thing was held by the dancer, though the way his shoulders were somewhat tense spoke volumes of the want, the _need_  to close that gap as much as he.

"You have... two options." Came the somewhat ragged, yet still low and tempting. tone of Adonis against his lips as easily as the kiss of his breath. "Your time will end soon, and you can take the walk of shame to your car stiff and heated... Or agree to just a little extra _for_  a little extra." Did Tweek honestly care at that point just what the extra cost was going to be, did he care about the fact he was about to indulge in the most _s_ _inful_  of acts one could commit? _No,_  no he did not, and Tweek could only give one answer, leaning forward to close that gap, crossing that final boundary with reckless abandon.

That was enough of an agreement for both of them, their lips connected in an almost hungry manner, starved of the taste of each other's lips until that very moment. Once again there was a shift, but it was an act taken by the two of them, his Adonis twisting himself to face him fully again as Tweek laid him onto his back. Pulling up some, their eyes met again, vivid blues feigning an innocence as if being laid out like this was something new to him. That look faded completely as their lips drew close again, parted, Tweek's teeth catching a lower lip and giving a gentle tug.

Silently a set of manicured nails tugged at the green shirt, not begging but _demanding_  it's removal, to which Tweek gladly complied. Hands shaking just a small bit but not nearly as much as before as each button was undone. Soft fabric slid off of his shoulders, a slight twitch as the cool air hit his now exposed skin, and it was no sooner forgotten than when the shirt hit the floor. Hands were on him just as quick, those calloused hands he had been teased with at the bar now sliding slowly up the flat plane of his stomach.

Skin trembled as tongues began to mingle, in a slight turn his Adonis invading past his own, somewhat fuller lips. Dancing around each other, stroking, exploring every inch and claiming it as his own, brushing that sensitive palate and drawing a whimper from the blonde. A sly, curious shift of a leg beneath him moved between spread thighs, pushing up against the obvious bulge held captive beneath Tweek's jeans. "F-fuck-" came the breathy response, Tweek forcing himself back enough to catch his breath and his brain up with his body.

There was a calm between them that, while it might have been out of place to anyone on the outside looking in, seemed to fit in perfectly with the storm of lust brewing below. Breathing each other in, the rise and fall with each inhale, feeling like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Hands, warm and now feeling almost achingly familiar after only a moment, continued their path up, brushing up pecs and grazing pert nipples. "One wouldn't even think you were the same, shy boy that couldn't even slip a dollar into a stripper's shorts."

Face flushed at the comment, Tweek gave a small chuckle, breath hitching and hands settling themselves just above the waist of said shorts, thumbs sliding under the tight band. "L-like I said... never done something like that b-before." he murmured. Hands slid slowly to the front, unclasping the button holding those tight, tiny shorts closed. The dancer underneath him seemed almost genuinely surprised at this, but allowed it, if not somewhat embarrassed and red faced as his own wanting length was freed from it's confines.

"You, too." Those few words accentuated by the gentle reminder of a rub against Tweek with that prying knee. The blonde stuttered a bit with his own actions before giving a wordless nod, reaching down to undo his own pants. His hands were batted away, though, before he could even undo the button, replaced by greedy tugs at the constricting fabric. Almost popping the button with his eager actions, the azure eyed fiend dipped his hand beneath a set of boxers, pulling Tweek's length out much like a sought after prize. "Better."

Leaning in again, their foreheads pressed together again, eyes lidded but no less intense in their shared gaze, Tweek ran his tongue across his lips in anticipation. His Adonis seemed to take the lead once more, his hand taking them both between his fist. Strokes slow and languid, drawing panted moans and small gasps as hips rutted up with a hint of the need that threatened to spill over. Tweek kissed his cheek, then down his neck, showing the dancer an affection that had him shiver, nipping but leaving no marks. Much as he was his in that moment, he didn't truly belong to Tweek, there would be no coy ravenette in his bed to woo him with his wiles tonight.

His own hands were restless, traipsing down to a pair of smooth thighs, then in a bold move grasped underneath the man's knees, hoisting his legs up and making him gasp. Pressing those thighs tight together, Tweek took a shuddered breath before thrusting slowly into them and the hand still wrapped around him. His Adonis groaned, then with a bit of thought reached up with his free hand, grasped around the side of the couch before finding a bottle. "Here."

Trembling thighs spread slightly, just long enough for the dancer to dribble some of what Tweek assumed to be lube between them. Coaxing it to cover both cocks with the hand already working them, making the blonde shudder a bit at the slowly warming, slick fluid. Once those thighs pressed together again, Tweek wasted no time in giving an experimental thrust between them. The heat, the pressure, and the new ease of his slide combined into one was almost overwhelming and he couldn't find it in him to hold back. Hips rolling up against him in a steady, even rhythm as his Adonis stroked in return, moaning low and needy for him.

As Tweek rutted against him, the temperature in the room only seemed to rise, a sheen of sweat gracing them both. His grip on those soft thighs tightened, and if he dared to close his eyes, he might even imagine he was truly fucking the ravenette beneath him. However, he didn't even _dare_ to do that, as watching the man beneath him come undone just from this was far more important. Mouth agape, head tossing from side to side as loud, lewd moans passed kiss-swollen lips, looking so much more kissable and plump. Tweek found himself quite unable to tear his eyes away from that expressive face.

Their pace only increased, heavy pants and moans filling the empty air, drowning out whatever tune the music might have been carrying. His Adonis arched against the black couch, creating that beautiful contrast that only further brought his features to light. Tensed core muscles, tight with arousal and impending release, one arm drawn back and gripping the arm of the couch with white knuckles. Glistening in the dim light was his dancer, and while the sin of their acts was a clear as the lust in their eyes, this, too, could be called a 'dance'.

Leaning down, Tweek captured his lips once more in that hungered intesity that had never truly faded, managing to catch the ravenette offguard. Slipping tongue past teeth and claiming him in return, swallowing moans and gasps of pleasure alike. Tweek wasn't going to last like that, but neither was he, so his ruts became eager, desperate. Driving them bother closer and closer to completion, pulling back from his mouth in time for the man beneath him to give a sharp keen as his whole body was wracked with tremors.

His Adonis' release was sudden, quick, painting his stomach and chest in his cum, only pushing Tweek further over the edge to his own release. There was no need for names or words, the drawn out moans and gasped breaths of pleasure enough to make intentions clear. His head fell to the dancer's shoulder, forehead pressed to slick, heated skin as Tweek attempted to catch his breath. The gentle tune of piano and sax filtered through heavy pants as the both of them slowly came down from the high, adrenaline draining and replaced with a heavy, pleasant feeling of content.

The room felt into silence for a long moment before the both of them began to shift, the dancer making to grab a towel from the side of the couch. He took care of cleaning them off while Tweek settled himself into a comfortable sitting position. Once cleaned and tucked away, his Adonis settled onto the couch with him, a hand resting on Tweek's thigh as he leaned into his side, making the blonde's cheeks flush a gentle red. Not a word of this was getting back to Clyde if he could help it... but damn...

"I never got your name, shy boy." The silence was finally broken by the ravenette's voice, though the tone seemed perhaps a little more natural, just that bit softer. Tweek looked to him, just a little surprised and maybe a bit hesitant before responding. "It's... It's T-Tweek." He said, to which the man against his side gave a smile and a raised brow. Leaning in, the Azure Adonis kissed his cheek, slipping a business card not so subtly into the pocket of his jeans that he procured from, seemingly, thin air.

"I hope to see you around again, Tweek. I think you just might be my new favorite customer. Be thinking of you till then, babe." With that said, the ravenette stood, grabbing his jacket from over the couch and slipping it on as Tweek made to to the same with his dress shirt. He paused at the door, then turned to Tweek with a grin. "The barman can handle your tab, so don't forget to give him a visit for me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for funsies at first as a drabble on a Creek NSFW discord, ended up becoming a full fledged fic with possible multiple chapters... we'll see about that.


End file.
